RosarioVampireDisgaea
by A Cynical Illogical Ideologist
Summary: Inspired to do a crossover with Disgaea 4.Review please it helps improve. Rated T for future violence.
1. Prologue

Episode 1: To the Depths of Hades

Author's notes: This is a crossover between Disgaea 4 and Rosario + Vampire. The story occurs somewhere around the ending of the main Disgaea plotline however there may be some timeline distortion. Seeing as this is a Disgaea related I'm surprised I'm not making them break the 4th wall. I'm also using youkai when the story referring to or in the Rosario universe and demons when referring to Disgaea. Also somewhere in the middle I got too lazy to use proper quotation structures for sentences so I'm just going to put the person's name before or after what they say.

Aono Tsukune was just an average boy in high school. He was unexceptional at everything he did. Because all the other high schools did not accept him his parents found an ominous flier for Youkai Gakuen.

Basically he enrolls in a school for monsters with him being the only human. He meets a very cute and attractive vampire named Akashiya Moka. During their school days they faced many obstacles and made many friends.

However after delving into Moka's rosary seal and learning about her past Tsukune finds out that Moka is the key to awakening Alucard the legendary vampire. In the present her eldest sister Akua Shuzen captured her and took her to Fairy Tale's HQ where she is held to eventually awaken Alucard.

When Alucard is awake the world will end and the humans will be annihilated. Tsukune hating his self weakness decides to train with Touho Fuhai one of the 3 Dark Lords.

After undergoing human modification Tsukune can now use youkai techniques and control the vampire powers he got from Moka. Now this is where the story begins.

Tsukune was sparring with Touho on his 1st week of mastering his new modification. "Too slow brat!" Touho instantly evades and counters Tsukune's punches and lauches him to the wall shattering it.

"This won't do. This won't do at all. I know we still have time before you invade Fairy Tale but at this rate you will never be able to see Akua let alone fight her." Touho stated in a condescending yet concerned tone.

"I have to get stronger. This is not just for me or Moka. This is so that I can protect everyone." Tsukune said that as he got up. Observing his resolve and determination Touho came up with a brilliant idea. "I know a place where you can train and test the limits of your strength." Touho said to Tsukune.

"Really?" Tsukune wondered. "It's called the Netherworld, more specifically Hades where human souls go to atone for their sins. Normally you can not enter the netherworld unless you are dead and went to atone however I can make you an exception.

"Huh? I'm going to hell to train? Are you sure you head still works?" Tsukune responded puzzled. "You better watch your head where you're going." Touho replied. "I will open up a dimension gate to the Netherworld. You will then enter and meet with a demon named Valvatorez.

He will train you and even though this is very serious, have fun." Touho reaches his hand outward and a portal appeared behind Tsukune. "Train hard boy." Touho kicked Tsukune into the portal and here Tsukune falls into Hades.

"Ahhhhhhh" Tsukune screamed as he hit the ground hard. When he looks up he sees that he is not in the human world and in a world ruled by demons. He finds himself in the main lobby of Hades the Netherworld's great prison and factory.

"Hey it's a new recruit." said one of the demons at the desk. "You're here to become a prinny and work hard to atone for sins. Now into the factory you go to be processed into a prinny."

Tsukune tried to back off but he was quickly grabbed with brute strength and taken to an assembly line of some sort. There he sees that a bunch of penguins with bat wings are being manufactured at a rapid pace and the souls being put in them.

"Hey, I'm not gonna be like them am I?" chuckled Tsukune lightly with fear leaking out. "Don't worry it wont hurt a bit." the demon remarked sinisterly as he throws Tsukune into the assembly line.

Tsukune was being drawn into the machine and when he entered it he felt strange. The feeling was like his body stopped being his own and replaced by another.

Knowing that he cannot allow himself to be turned into a stuffed penguin Tsukune unleashed his powers and started destroying the machine from the inside. The device exploded causing a mass of prinny hides to be blown all over the factory.

"What is the meaning of this! Who dares cause a disturbance in my Hades?" a voice shouted. The voice was very strong, loud, yet dignified with all of it force felt by Tsukune.

Just then a person wearing a black suit that is quite original with a cape approach Tsukune. He does not look happy. "Hey! Are you the cause of this mess?" the person inquired forcefully. "You know that the machines here are expensive and are not easy to replace right?

"Time for me to reeducate you through my horribly painful rehabilitation!" Tsukune pleaded waving his hands to stop, "Please this is not what it seems I have no intention of fighting you.

I'm umm looking for someone named Valvatorez. You know where I can find him?" The person responded, "Yes, I'm Valvatorez state your business and be on your way." Valvatorez did not seem like he was in a good mood after having his production line destroyed.

Tsukune explained that he was sent to the Netherworld to train with Valvatorez and afterwards he was taken to Valvatorez's room. The room was small, simple, had a coffin in the middle of it and other junk stuffed in boxes around it.

"So you want my help to become stronger?" Valvatorez said in a condescending tone. Well of course he would. "Don't waste your time training a weakling like him my lord." a voice called in the shadows. "Fenrich, you're back. Did you get my next batch of sardines?" Valvatorez answered his servant.

The servant, Fenrich nodded yes to his lord. To Tsukune they looked like normal people however he knows that they are hiding their true powers.

As much as Fenrich would prefer Valvatorez does not train Tsukune. Valvatorez owes a favor to the 3 Dark Lords in the past, but that is a story for later. "Fine, I'll train you to be strong enough to face Alucard." Valvatorez.

"Really? But I only have around 1 month before I go." Tsukune said disheartened. "I promise that I will make you strong enough to protect the ones you love. That is my manifesto as a proud demon of the Netherworld." Valvatorez said his encouraging speech.

Fenrich scolds Valvatorez for making another careless promise. Tsukune learns from them that time flows differently in the Netherworld. Years can pass here before a month passes in the human world.

Of course this depends on how isolated the boundary between the worlds are. "Your training starts now." Valvatorez hands Tsukune a scrub and orders him to scrub the toilets. A level 1 prinny task now assigned to him Tsukune starts working hard.

So begins the trials that one man must face for love, for friendship, and for his harem to be complete.

-To Be Continued

Leave a review please no flaming or hate. I'm open to new suggestions about my writing style and how I can improve. Btw the next episode segments of the other episodes do not reflect what happens next. Like the Disgaea series it is there for comedic purposes. Except when the final episode is coming.


	2. Episode 1: Death is Hard

Notes: In the next episode preview F=Fenrich V= Valvatorez T=Tsukune others characters will be added later.

Episode 1: Death is Hard

Valvatorez has been ordering Tsukune to do prinny work. Tsukune does not know this and believes this is a part of the training. He undergoes life threatening tasks such as scrubbing the toilets which are filled with toxins, cleaning the halls littered with traps, and preparing Valvatorez's meals which is quite easy because all he eats are sardines.

_I die if I keep this up._ Tsukune thought to himself. Valvatorez looked over at Tsukune and spoke, "If you're a real demon use your demonic powers. The energy of Hades should have nullified the seal on your arm. Also don't slack off. If you're thinking you can die you're wrong. Your soul will just return to Hades where I will kill you again for my amusement.

A terrified look appeared on Tsukune's face as Valvatorez said that. Valvatorez sees that Tsukune does not want to train to be a prinny so he gestures him to follow. "I see you are not satisfied doing hard labor to work out." Valvatorez takes Tsukune to a portal with a woman in front of it. "Lord Valvatorez where would you like to go?" the woman asked. Valvatorez told her "The Rotten Field." Tsukune went in and saw that it was a toxic wasteland filled with garbage and other industrial wastes of the human and Netherworld.

Valvatorez ordered Tsukune to slay all of the mutated demons in the area. Tsukune unleashed his vampire powers and started to beating the demons with his bare fists. "I need to learn how to defeat the Hougetsu Jigen Tou." Tsukune said. "I can't waste time fighting weaklings." Valvatorez indifferently told him that he is too weak and needs more training before he can learn such a technique.

"If you think you are ready then fight Fenrich." Valvatorez called Fenrich over. "My lord this is such a waste of time, but since you cannot abide breaking promises I'll do this. All is for my Lord." Fenrich bowed down. "Come bitch, time to meet your end." Fenrich growled and got into his battle stance.

Tsukune used all of his speed to rush Fenrich however Fenrich effortlessly dodge all of Tsukune's attacks. _He's fast._ Tsukune realized that he cannot keep up and thought of another way to stop him. He smashed the ground causing a massive crater to form on impact. Fenrich jumped up and evaded however he is left vulnerable in midair. Using this opportunity Tsukune does another rush towards Fenrich. The barrage of fists being lauched by Tsukune all hit Fenrich. Fenrich doesn't seem fazed and was actually parrying the blows faster than Tsukune can realize it. Tsukune gathers up his aura in to his hand and performs a two-hand smash, launching Fenrich towards the ground at lightning speed.

Upon impact there was a massive thud to be heard. Fenrich was covered in dust and slime but other than that he remained unscathed much to Tsukune's surprise. "Bitch, you can't even hope of making me feel pain with your weak attacks." Fenrich howled boastfully as he returns to his original battle stance.

Fenrich rushed towards Tsukune at lightning speed. _He's fast than Akua!_ Tsukune was barely able to put up a weak guard before Fenrich vanished from sight. All he sees are tons of afterimages of Fenrich rolling around him. _My my Fenrich using Swift Power on him already, this won't take long._ Valvatorez thought to himself that if Tsukune dies from this he might have to delay keeping the promise. All the while Fenrich appears behind Tsukune and charges up his strength in his fist.

BAM! Tsukune was sent flying forward towards a cliff. "Fenrich, you know that if he dies now keeping my promise will have to take longer than nessesary." said Valvatorez. "My apologies my Lord but I cannot bear having to see you waste your precious time and effort training such a pathetic weakling." Fenrich replied eloquently. "Damn! I'm not done yet!" shouted Tsukune as he breaks free from the pile of rubble.

"Impressive, you're still alive however now do you see how weak you are here in the Netherworld?" Valvatorez remarked. "Now we have to work from level 1 again because quite frankly you don't have enough experience (EXP). Also you don't gain any experience if u die so be grateful you managed to survive." Tsukune dropped down to his knees and punched the ground with all his might. _DAMMIT!_

Episode 1 End

Next Episode Preview

F: Tsukune realizing his own weakness now strives to labor…..work….. train under Lord Valvatorez

V: Yes but he is stricken with a rare Netherworld disease and now on his deathbed.

T: WHAT!

V: Have no fear brave one I will cure you with Iwashi no Chikara (Power of Sardines)!

T: I don't really like sardines though. Hey! How are sardines even going to help me?

V: Sardines are an excellent source of nutrients like omega-3 fatty acids.

V: Next time Episode 2: Hell's Legendary Sardine Road: Eat Sardines to Power Up Dawg. Just don't cry when you eat them.


	3. Episode 2: Quest for the Cure

Episode 2: Quest for the Cure

After suffering from a horrible defeat from Fenrich, Tsukune now finds himself back to working 20 hour workdays with no weekends. One day after his shift he returned to his room to sleep. Before he got there he collapsed to the floor. When he got up he noticed that he had blonde chest hair growing on him.

Tsukune panicked and ran toward's Valvatorez's office which is formerly the warden's room. "Hey, what's wrong now?" Valvatorez asked in a mildly displeased manner. Valvatorez immediately notices the changes with Tsukune's body and calls Fenrich over.

Fenrich who was also startled by the changes started a private discussion with Valvatorez on the matter. "Hey, that brat got the A virus." Fenrich whispered. "So you realize this is a grave situation." Valvatorez responded silently.

"Well if he turns into that idiot Axel then you won't have to worry about your promise. I mean you agreed to train Aono Tsukune not Axel." Fenrich stated. "No, but the more important thing is that he might spread the virus around and cause another incident. We have to cure him before things get worse." Valvatorez whispered back.

Valvatorez told Tsukune that he had contracted the A Virus when in the Rotten Field. The virus turns the infected into a demon named Axel. Axel is the current Netherworld president however because he is an absolute idiot it is a matter of time before demons reelect a new president. "Wait, so I'm slowly going to turn into a demon?" Tsukune said in a concerned tone.

"Do not fear. Strength, fortitude, and sardine should slow down the effects long enough to cure you." Valvatorez tried to reassure him. The three of them headed to the dimension portal, where a different demon was standing there.

"The original gatekeeper is on her lunch break." the demon said. "Do you know where the A..el…o…A..v…ice went?" Valvatorez asked the substitute gatekeeper.

"N-no!" he replied rather quickly and fearfully. Tsukune did not hear what Valvatorez said over the sounds of the factory under repair.

It was quite obvious that the demon was hiding something and refused to say it. Valvatorez made some threatening gestures in an attempt to "persuade" the gatekeeper, but to no avail.

"Now see here." Valavtorez was about to raise his fist when the gatekeeper shrunk back and told him, "Alright, alright please doesn't hurt me. She paid me to not tell you where she went. She's in the shopping district of the Netherworld. Mid level area section 2.

"Alright let's go." Valvatorez led the party on to what seems to be an amusement park like place. As the party arrived, they were greeted by a gang of hostile demons.

"This is perfect training for you." Valvatorez dispatched Tsukune to fight. Tsukune unleashed his powers and landed a lethal speed punch to the demon in the front.

It fell to the floor dead, however as soon as it fell the other jumped towards Tsukune. Tsukune did not have time to defend against all the attacks. _Time to test that technique I learned with Touho._

**Touho Fuhai Style- Bakuryuujin**… Tsukune released a burst of youki around him blasting away all the enemies with a shockwave. "I see you learned some tricks." Valvatorez remarked. They moved on.

Upon their arrival at the shopping district they saw that it was bustling with demons busy shopping. Since this is the only shopping district in the Netherworld, demons from all levels and classes go here to spend their hard stolen money.

_I have never seen so many demons in one place before._ Tsukune asks Valvatorez, "What are we looking for again?" He replied, "It's not what, its who and be grateful I'm doing this for you. You owe me 2 lifetimes of prinny service after you die."

Tsukune remembered what the Inner Moka taught him about sensing hostility. One could never be off guard in a place full of demons. Focusing Tsukune detected several hostile demons watching them.

"It's just a mere band of petty thieves. Not like you have anything worth stealing from." Fenrich dragged Tsukune for lagging behind. After an hour of tiresome searching the party did not find who they where looking for. Tsukune, who was exhausted, wandered off into the district.

Wandering into an alleyway he heard the sounds of footsteps running. Just as he was about to turn the corner, OMPH! He ran into a girl with long pink hair, small white wings on her back, and a bust of good proportion. "Find that bitch!" voices shouted from behind the girl. She quickly pulled Tsukune into a nearby garbage bin covering his mouth. "Shhh." she whispered. The voices passed by after a short while.

"Umm." Tsukune said looking puzzled. _She's so kawaii_. He thought. "You, I almost got caught because of you." the girl said furiously. She scans the area as if she's looking for something. "Ahh!" she shouted. "The case! I lost the case!" she looks towards Tsukune with angry eyes. "I must have dropped it and those goons took off with it and it's all your fault! Do you know how much what's in that case is worth?" she still wouldn't let up on her anger.

_I feel that I should say something, but she's so cute when she's angry She reminds me so much of Moka.._ Tsukune tried to apologize to her. "It's alright; I can always make you my servant until you pay it off. Which will take you 200 or so years depending on how well you work." she said cynically.

Tsukune explains that he can only stay for about 1 month in the human world and right now he needs to find someone who can cure the A Virus.

The girl laughed at the poor guy who is now an indentured servant. "Well you found her, of course it will cost you." Tsukune eyes brightened. "Really? Please I beg you; can I have the cure?" he begged. "Well you don't look like you could pay it off even if u tried so I'll let u have it on two conditions."

Tsukune nods in agreement. "First of all you must find and return that case you lost to me. It is small, and black with a red stripe on it. Second, you must not let this person know where I am at." she holds out a picture of Valvatorez. The picture shows Valvatorez in a group picture with several others that Tsukune does not know, but it does show Fenrich and the girl standing next to him. "I'll be waiting in the center plaza."

"I understand." Tsukune gets up and heads out back on the main street. While in the garbage bin he saw what one of the demons looked like. He scouted the streets focusing all of his youki on sensory abilities.

After 5 minutes of scanning he found the target he was looking for. 400 meters ahead in a rundown warehouse he saw the demon with the case in his hand entering the warehouse.

Tsukune stealthily followed him inside. Inside he noticed there were a larger group of demons rallying in the center of the warehouse.

"Hey, the boss is gonna be happy that we retrieved the package." a demon spoke. "You sure because that's an awfully small case to hold 3 million HL." another voice followed. "Dammit! We've been had." the demon shouted angrily. He was about to step on the case in a fit of anger when. "Stop!" Tsukune shouted.

"What do you want bastard?" the demon asked. Tsukune points to the box and gives a powerful glare. "Well here in the Netherworld you don't ask for stuff. You take it by force!" the demons spread out into their battle formations. Surrounded, Tsukune enters his vampire form and prepares himself.

A brawler attempted to rush Tsukune from the side, but was easily dispatched against his superior strength and speed. All the others rushed in and Tsukune easily deflected every blow and countered perfectly while receiving minimal damage.

Then from behind a sludge grabs Tsukune and immobilizes him. Seeing an opening, all the other demons continued to attack Tsukune brutally. Tsukune was in serious danger.

_No, no, I can not let it end here. If I can't beat these guys how will I bring back Moka?_ Tsukune's thoughts of hopelessness awakened his inner potential.

A powerful burst of youki was released around him. It was so powerful that it shattered everyone around him. Seeing the only demon left standing Tsukune takes a few steps towards him.

"Hey, hey please. We were only following the boss's orders to find the case with 30 million HL. It's not like we knew that little case was important to you. So please spare me." the demon cowered and backed in terror.

His pleas were futile as Tsukune's vampire blood took over. Mercilessly beating the bloody shit out of the demon. Blood sprayed all over the floor and on Tsukune's clothes. When his fury subsided he fell over on the case he was so desperately trying to recover.

An hour later.

Tsukune had awoken from his rampage. Surprisingly his wounds have healed and all the blood was cleaned. His vision was still blurry but he can make out a figure. It was cloudy and pink.

"Here drink this." the vision said as it held out its hands. Soon a taste flavored his mouth. The taste was indescribable to Tsukune, not realizing what it was. He felt his strength returning to him and his vision cleared up.

"It's you." Tsukune said in a small voice. The figure who was before him was none other than that girl who asked him to get the case. "I'd always thought this would happen. I see guys like you all the time. The types that go recklessly into battle." she spoke with a sad look on her face.

Tsukune noticed that there was blood flowing from her hands. _Blood! That was what tasted the way it was. _Not realizing this; he later developed a taste for blood in the future. "Hey are you alright?" Tsukune asked looking concerned. The girl told him that it was fine. Tsukune stood up and found the case was crushed under him.

"I'm…. sorry." he apologized; handing over the case slowly. "No. I should be the one thanking you. There aren't many demons or people that would help someone here in the Netherworld. Yet you heard my request and accepted it even though I'm a complete stranger."

"But, we had an agreement to cure my disease." Tsukune replied. "I was going to cure you anyway. It's just that I didn't want _him_ to find out where I was so I sent you to do a job to throw off Fenrich's nose. They should find you eventually, but don't worry I cured you. My blood has the power to heal injuries and cleanse impurities." the girl stood up and started walking away.

"Wait!" Tsukune called. "There has to be something I can do to repay you." The girl turns around and shows him the case. "It's what's on the inside the counts. As long as your feelings are there then it will always be valuable." she opens the case to reveal a pair of gold rings each with two different small gem stones on them. Perfectly intact even after the fighting.

One had a gem of pure black which turned crimson like blood in the moonlight. The other possessed a gem of pure white; purity and clearness like no other. "It's a gift." she said. "To someone very dear to me." Tsukune put his hand on her shoulder and said, "Let's go. To share your feelings."

They left the warehouse and headed to the central plaza. Afterwards they found their way to a more peaceful place. A meadow filled with flowers in full bloom.

As they stared awed at the scenery a voice is heard behind them. "So this is where you went." Valvatorez snarled as if he's been through a lot trying to find them. "So you found Artina; so how much will it cost to cure him of the A Virus?" he asked indifferently.

"Idiot, I already cured him. The price is that you have to listen to what I have to say to you." Artina said looking flushed. "What's that behind you?" Valvatorez askes noticing Artina's hands behind her.

"I didn't want you to find out before I got back." she shouted blushing even harder. "Here." she presented the rings. "One for each of us." Valvatorez was dumbstruck with surprise. "A-Artina.." he muttered. "We met like this in the past before on the same day." Artina spoke. "Indeed we did." Valvatorez replied.

They look into each other's eyes gazing. "Back then, I…" she paused midway when Tsukune placed his hand on her shoulder giving her the confidence to continue. "Back then I never had the chance to tell you my true feelings. My feelings for you." she gives a ring to Valvatorez.

"Before I realized it, I fell in love with you. I knew that you were always watching over me and I also could not stop thinking about you even during the war."

"And I fell in love with you too." Valvatorez cuts in. "I admired your commitment towards your beliefs and your actions moved me. I probably wouldn't have realized the value of my promises if it were not for you."

They both gaze into their eyes and exchanged rings. Artina wore the ring with the white gem of purity and Valvatorez wore the black gem of the night. They embraced each other for a long time and shared a deep kiss.

"Mr. Vampire" Artina whispered softly. "Artina." Valatorez whispered back.

So the moment continued on and throughout the night. Fenrich arrived later and to his shock he saw the two of them holding hands lying on the meadow watching the stars.

"My Lord." he called. "A man who is going to rule the world has no need for love. Please stop this while you can." he pleaded. To no avail they ignored him and eventually even Fenrich had to give up and accept that his lord had fallen in love… with an angel.

Episode 2: End

Next Episode Preview (new character A=Artina)

T: Ahh. Under the moonlight night Valvatorez finds his true love.

V: N-no! It's nothing like that at all!

F: Really my Lord? To me or to rather everyone in the audience you sure seem to be in love. Regrettably to that thief angel.

A: Who are you calling a thief!

T: A sudden crisis interferes in the way of their love. It's some girl with a penguin hat?

V: No it's not love. She was trying to get me sardines but failed.

F: I would think she knows the difference between sardines and engagement rings.

A: We are not engaged! F&*

F: She used profane language! My lord we really should leave her before the world ends.

T: Next time on Rosario+Vampire Episode 3: The Paths of Love

V: Hey! Doing the preview is my job. (punches Tsukune)

T: OWWW!

Author's notes: This was the longest chapter I've done probably because I am a fan of Val x Artina relationships. Leave a review. I'm trying to approach the romance but I might need some help to turn this from pretty to beautiful romance. Also learn the Disgaea 4 plot please. You don't need to play the game just know the outline of it.


	4. Episode 3: Paths of Love

Author's notes: I found myself focusing more on the Disgaea cast rather than the only one R+V character that is there. I'll try to make Tsukune more involved this time around as the Disgaea 4 cast list is fairly long. New OC. Some partial referencing and longest work to date.

Character skills are noted with [skill]. Yes since this is based off an SRPG.

...

Episode 3: The Paths of Love

Two days later Tsukune is now returning to his usual work routine at Hades. Of course he has been working out to keep up his strength. He does 5000 push-ups, 9999 sit-ups, and aims to do at least 10000 more points of damage than he could do yesterday.

Doing this on a daily basis increased Tsukune levels by 100. New techniques learned:

**Bakuryuujin**: A anti air burst of youki to repel enemies. Weaker ones are crushed.

**Speed Rush v2**: A more overpowered version of his basic speed rush.

He also gained new evilties.

**Vow to Protect:** Battle abilities increase by 150% when allies are wounded.

**Shinzo Awakening:** At 20% hp or less; all parameters increase by 2x however slowly drains sp and hp over time. Upon activation restores hp to 100%. Drain continues until all enemies are defeated.

After his shift was over and he was about to clean up; Fenrich came over to Tsukune with a worried look on his face. "Hey, have you seen our Lord?" Fenrich asked. Before Tsukune could reply he suddenly remembered what Valvatorez and Artina told them.

_We're going to the human world for a bit. Do not let Fenrich know about this or anyone else that ask. Should anyone find out where we're going I'll lock you in the deepest reaches of Hades._

Was what Valvatorez said to him before he left. "No, I have not seen him around Fenrich-sempai." Tsukune tried to respond as naturally as he could. "But still, I haven't seen him or that thief angel around." Fenrich said.

While they were talking a young girl wearing a prinny hat appeared. "Hey Fenfen, it's been awhile." the girl greeted Fenrich casually. Fenrich looked annoyed to see the girl. "Whelp, I have better things to do than waste time on your petty schemes. Also by the way have you accepted that you died and became a prinny yet?" he said coldly.

"Now, now Fenfen; is this how you treat a friend you haven't seen in a year?" she said. "Is that a new recruit next to you?" she asked again. "Unfortunately yes." Fenrich replied. "My lord has now made a foolish promise to train him to be able to save his girlfriend. Now he is nowhere to be seen." he said still looking displeased at the current situation.

The girl introduced herself to Tsukune. She is Fuka Kazamatsuri. A 9th grader who was killed by a demon her father created and failed to become a prinny. "I'm Aono Tsukune, 2nd year at the Youkai Gakuen. Nice to meet you." Tsukune returned the greeting. Obviously Fuka still doesn't admit the fact that she died and goes into a series of denials.

But Fuka is a very sharp person despite her appearances. She asked Tsukune where Valvatorez went. Tsukune said, "I don't know." His eyes clearly gave him away as Fuka easily knows that something is wrong.

"You're lying aren't you?" she pointed her baseball bat him Tsukune's chest. Fenrich who had caught on started taking on a angrier look. Being pressured by both Fuka and Fenrich; both who are willing to kill to delve deeper into the matter.

Tsukune quickly gave in and said, "I am not supposed to let anyone know about this. But, Valvatorez-sempai and Artina-san both went off to the human world together." Tsukune puts his face down in failure.

"EH!" Fenrich and Fuka shouted. "What could my Lord possibly be doing with that thief angel in the human world?" Fenrich shouted. Fuka sighed. "Fenfen you REALLY don't get it do you?" she swings her bat forward and shouted, "They must be on their HONEYMOON!"

Both Tsukune and Fenrich both were pushed back by the sudden shock. "Impossible! My Lord would never do such a." before Fenrich could finish his sentence he remembered what occurred two days ago and through Tsukune retelling what happened, he dropped his head low and sighed.

Tsukune told Fuka what had happened two days ago and how he helped Artina and Valvatorez get together. "Good job Tsu-kun." she held thumbs up for Tsukune. "Well I never recalled them having a marriage yet. So I think your idea of them on a honeymoon is a bit overreactive." Tsukune said.

Tsukune tried to discourage Fenrich and Fuka from following them to the human world, but they were both too excited to stop. One from wanting to see their love flourish and probably the other one wants to stop it no matter what.

Meanwhile in the human world

_Well it should be about time for them to follow._ Valvatorez thinks to himself as he walks with Artina toward their destination.

Back to Hades

The 3 of them approached the dimenion guide. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but the portal has stopped working. It is restricted with a requirement of having at least 1 member of your party being a vampire." said the gatekeeper.

"Damn, vampires are extremely rare to find." Fenrich said in disbelief. "Vampires make up only 0.1% of the Netherworld's population. For all we know my Lord may be the only vampire around."

"It's alright, I'll open the gate." Tsukune said. As soon as he said that he awakened his powers. Tsukune's title changed to [Part-time Vampire]. "Wow!" Fuka remarked. "You never told me you were a vampire." she stared in amazement.

"I never told you that I got my powers from a vampire right?" Tsukune chuckled lightly. Afterwards they pass through the gate to a vast green field. The scenery was as green as the eye could see filled with flowers, clean air, and blue skies.

"Valzy must be on a romantic date with Artina!" Fuka shouted trying to suppress her excitement. "I smell their scent. They're not far from here." Fenrich stated.

"Where are we in the human world anyway?" Tsukune asked. The area around them does not seem to be Japan, more like some European place. "Anyway, the scent leads to that village over there." Fenrich answered coolly.

On the way over to the village the party feels a wave of malice wash over them. "Youkai!" Tsukune shouted. The party was confronted by a group of 3 youkai. "Natives of the human world huh." Fenrich is still calm.

Fuka sighed, "Why do we have to do this every time we go somewhere." The group got into battle stance. The three monsters were identified: a troll, a hybrid, and slime. Tsukune and his party initiated combat first.

Tsukune used [Speed Rush V2] on the hybrid doing massive damage. The hybrid dropped dead before his allies could react. Fenrich dashed at lightning speed and got behind the troll and used [Swift Power] to quickly knock him down.

Fuka pulls a bomb out of nowhere and hits it at the slime with her baseball bat blowing it up to pieces. "Who are these guys?" Fuka asked. "If they are not from the Netherworld then where could they come from?" she looked at Tsukune waiting for an answer.

Tsukune told them that they were members of Fairy Tale. An organization of various youkai and ayashi planning on world domination. They are the sole reason Tsukune went to Valvatorez for training, underwent human modification, and his friend being taken.

The group ponders why there are Fairy Tale members out here in the middle of the countryside. Tsukune cannot ignore this as he heads to the village.

Meanwhile at the village

Valvatorez and Artina arrived at the village entrance. "I'm surprised this place didn't change in 400 years." Artina said. "It must be preserved as a historical or sentimental site. Humans I still won't understand their logic, but still this brings back memories." Valvatorez said that while reminiscing about the past.

The two enter the village unaware that they were being watched from the shadows.

Back to the party

As Tsukune and his party arrived at the entrance they were greeted with opposition from more Fairy Tale monsters. This time there are 5 of them: a centipede, a bigger troll, a harpy, and two lizard men.

"Get ready." Tsukune gets into his fighting stance. The party defeats the enemies in a flurry of punches, slashes, and kicks. "They're rather weak." Fuka remarked as she finishes off the last one. "No it's just that we're too strong." Fenrich replied.

Tsukune searched for clues as to what Fairy Tale was doing here. Fenrich's nose pointed them towards the village chapel. "Oh! The chapel! They are surely going to get married there." Fuka's excitement was about to climax. The group presses on.

In the Chapel

"This was where we first met isn't it Artina?" Valvatorez spoke deeply. At this chapel, where the two first met; all of their memories are returning to that fateful encounter. At this place 400 years ago Valvatorez and Artina met.

Valvatorez tried to drink Artina's blood however Artina showed no fear of him, but rather she sympathized with him and pitied that he is forced to drink human blood to live.

Valvatorez the Tyrant was prideful and refused to drink the blood of humans that have no fear of the night. On that day he promised Artina that he shall not drink the blood of any others until he scares her and drinks hers.

Of course during their battle with Fear the Great; Artina has already seen the image of despair; a world without Valvatorez. "Mr. Vampire you still have not kept your promise even after all this time." Artina said softly.

"I know I made a promise to drink your blood and nobody else's afterwards, but still I want my last drink to be as fulfilling and satisfying as possible." Valvatorez responds with a gentle look on his eyes. The two of them embrace each other in the chapel.

Upon the main wall there is a stained glass portrait of a regal looking man in an elegant suit. That man was Tyrant Valvatorez. "If I can be with you, I don't need my powers back. In fact I have never regretted losing my power back. Losing my power I discovered sardines a wonderful source of nutrition." he said casually.

"Please, I'm trying to be serious here." Artina pleaded. "I don't want to be the chain that holds you back from being your true self again."

Valvatorez was hesitant at first, but after seeing Artina's pure blue eyes his doubt faded away. Artina's resolve was strong and she was ready to feel Valvatorez's 400 year long thirst for blood.

Just as Valvatorez moves his fangs over her neck; the windows on the sides shattered and monsters were storming the chapel. "I'll take care of this." Valvatorez quickly pushed Artina behind him and confronted the enemies.

_GAWRRR _The monsters all jump Valvatorez. He quickly beats them down quickly with his fists, but more just come.

Back to the party

The party heard the sounds of a battle coming from inside the chapel and they rushed to the scene. They saw Valvatorez beating down hordes of youkai with Artina behind him giving supporting fire. "My Lord!" Fenrich shouted as he charges in from behind. Fenrich dispatches all enemies in his path as he makes his way towards Valvatorez.

"My lord you are not injured are you?" Fenrich was worried. Valvatorez relied, "It will take more than this to beat me." The teamwork between Fenrich and Valvatorez was flawless as they easily defeat enemy after enemy without leaving themselves open at all.

After 30 minutes of endless brawling the youkai were all dead. "Well I was hoping you could keep a secret for a little bit longer." Valvatorez said with a annoyed look in his eyes. "And you brought the delusional lass along with you."

"Hey! I'm here to see the love between you and Artina. There's no way I could ever let this chance pass by. Oh, if only Desco was here with me to see this." Fuka speaks excitedly.

"No matter how much you may try to think, believe, or delude yourself that we're here so much for pleasure you are wrong." Valvatorez goes into his dramatic pose. Obviously he is in denial or just likes making special effects with his cape.

"We're here to crack down on a human world organization that is currently trying to breach the Netherworld. Hugo was worried about it and asked me to go investigate. Lastly the only reason Artina came along was that the place we're investigating is Artina's hometown." Valvatorez tries to explain his case to the crew.

The party has their suspicions about the village. About why there are no villagers around and how it remained the way it was 400 years ago.

[Valvatorez and Artina rejoin the party.]

They left the chapel to find a person accompanied by four bouncers (a Disgaea class). The enemies gave off a powerful battle aura. "I am Edward Cullenski. Chief of Fairy Tale's European outpost." the person introduced himself.

"This is Fairy Tale's outpost?" Tsukune said in bewilderment. Edward explained that a special barrier was used to keep suspicion away. The barrier was formed naturally from the strong natural energies or feelings of the area. The village from 400 years ago was formed because of the lasting memories of Valvatorez and Artina.

Upon closer inspection the party sees several communications devices in the houses along with weapons storage. "I am afraid I cannot let you leave here alive." Edward says as he prepares his attack.

The party enters battle stance. Everyone except Tsukune goes for the bouncers. Tsukune rushes Edward at full speed. However Edward parried the first punch by Tsukune. "Weak." said Edward. He repulsed Tsukune away with a burst of youki.

_This power, that aura, those red eyes, could he be?_ Tsukune thought. "If you are wondering; yes I am a vampire. The strongest of all ayashi an S class monster. You have no chance of victory." Edward boasts in his extreme confidence.

"Tsukune! Switch with me." Valvatorez shouts as he heads towards Tsukune. "I'll take him." he said. Tsukune immediately went to engage the bouncer Valvatorez was just fighting.

The battle went on as the long clash of fists heated up. However the bouncers proved too strong for the party as they were overpowered and pushed back. "Dammit! How are they so strong?' Fenrich growls as he kneeled on the ground from his injuries.

"Hahahaha! Surprised? Well you should not be. I infused them with my blood before we even fought." Edward laughs maliciously and then pummels Valvatorez with a full powered punch to the face. Valvatorez was sent flying to the chapel causing it to collapse.

Edward was about to use his final move [Vampiric Blast]. "Die!" shouted Edward. He fired a large blast of dark youki at Valvatorez. "Nooo!"

BOOOOOM

There was dust and rubble all around as the party tries to recover from that devastating attack. "Is everyone alright!" Tsukune shouted. "Barely." Fuka gets up from the rubble. "It's a little too early for you to worry about me." Fenrich got up a brushed off the dust on him.

But not everyone was unscathed. In the middle of everything there was Artina standing in front of Valvatorez. "She must have taken the attack head on." Fuka said with a horrified look on her face.

Artina was bleeding heavily and collapsed. "ARTINA!" Valvatorez screams as he runs to her. "Why! Why! Why can't I protect you? I don't want this to end like it did 400 years ago." he shouted in despair.

"P-please, Mr. Vampire. Drink my blood. Use it and regain your power." Artina said weakly to Valvatorez. "No! Not like this. I want to be able to protect you and fulfill our promise with my own strength." said Valvatorez.

"It seems that we have no regrets about keeping that promise. I never regretted what happened 400 years ago, and you never regretted losing your powers. Here we are at this same spot after 400 years." Artina spoke even softer.

"Then let it be known that I promise to protect you and do so for as long as I live. That is my new promise to you." Valvatorez stands up. "Don't die." he muttered softly to Artina.

Facing Edward and his four goons Valvatorez's anger climaxes; awakening his hidden potential. Valvatorez's eyes turned from the usual white to intense red. His demonic aura is increasing exponentially.

"Finish him." Edward commanded his goons to attack. They surround Valvatorez on all sides as attacked simultaneously.

Valvatorez instantly reacts towards the attack and vanishes. The four bouncers look around in bewilderment standing where Valatorez should have been.

Just then a sphere of darkness envelopes and consumes them all. Red spikes enter the darkness piercing all that gets caught. It's his secret technique [Bloody Hole]. The bouncers were instantly killed and Valvatorez reappears in the exact same spot.

"I-impossible!" Edward gets ready to fight. Fear looms over the skies. Valvatorez's power increases even further because he absorbs the battle power of the enemies he kills. His aura reaches abnormal strength.

_What is he? There should be no stronger race of monsters other than a Vampire._ Edward's thoughts were being consumed by his fear. The fear of the Tyrant. "Vampires eh?" Valvatorez remarked. "I'll show you a power that surpasses all! The power of a Tyrant!" he shouts.

"Lies! A Tyrant? I thought they only existed in myths a group of demons that surpass the S class. The SS class monsters: Tyrants." Edward shouts with evident fear.

_[Author explanation] Tyrants are the strongest demons in the Netherworld and are feared in all the worlds. Their power defies time and space. Any class/race of demons or ayashi could become Tyrants if they were powerful enough. Equivalents are: Overlords, Dark Lords. Only 3 Tyrants are known to exist at the moment: Baal, Laharl, and Valvatorez._

Valvatorez unleashes his final move and his true powers: His final move [Tyrant Flughugh]. The sky darkens and the full moon appears. A swarm of bats filled the skies gathering together into a demonic form. Valvatorez's true form was a sight to behold. A giant bat like demon beyond description. A truly majestic yet fearsome sight.

"_Infernal demon! Follow my order and present your vile soul. This….. is total domination!"_ Tyrant Val shouts. "Ahhhhh!" Edward screams in terror.

The Tyrant's roar splits the sky, sunders the earth, and leaves nothing left alive. The shockwave destroyed the barrier, the village, Edward, everything.

His roar was heard throughout the earth as fear spreads. Every human and youkai on the planet felt a massive wave of darkness wash over them.

At Fairy Tale HQ

Akua was in her room when all of a sudden she felt that wave of dark energy. _W-what is this? So overpowering!_ she thought as she trembled. Gyokuro enters the room. "The Tyrant has awoken from his slumber. At this rate we won't need Alucard to destroy the world." she smiled with malicious intent.

"But just in case we will need you to hurry with breaching the Netherworld. Akua." she said keeping her composure despite the chao coming from the lower ranks.

Back to the destruction

A symphony of disintegration resounds as Valvatorez's sonic waves destroy everything in front of him. "He's out of control!" Tsukune shouted over the sound waves. Artina who seemed to have recovered slightly sat up and started talking, "Please we have to stop him. I don't him to avenge me. Please…" she says weakly as she collapses again.

"So be it." Fenrich stood up with a determined look in his eyes. "As much as I am honored to see my Lord's true form, it is all for naught if he remains unconscious. I will stop him." he said with resolve.

"Let me help too. I'm tired of being powerless." Tsukune stands up with Fenrich ready to face the rampaging Tyrant. Fenrich howls at the full moon and jumps high into the air.

Chains envelope Fenrich's body and bind his body. Then the chains shatter revealing his true form underneath. [Vanargandr] is Fenrich's full werewolf transformation." All is for my Lord!" shouts Fenrich as he dashes at Valvatorez with unparalleled speed and deliver a barrage of swift strikes continuously.

Tsukune joins the fights as well as he focus all of his youki on his fists and starts pounding. Valvatorez retaliates by swinging his massive arm. The arm moves extremely fast for its size as Tsukune barely managed to dodge it.

"Stay focused boy!" Fenrich shouted. "You won't last a direct hit from my Lord. Unfortunately his moves have become easy to read because of his anger."

Tsukune regains his focus and resumes the attack with Fenrich. After awhile it seems that they are doing no significant damage to Valvatorez. The difference in strength is too great as Valvatorez unleashes another sonic shockwave blasting Fenrich and Tsukune away.

"Fuka, help hold me up." Artina said weakly. "I'm the only one who can stop him."

Fuka understood as she helped Artina up and supported her. Artina was channeling her power and calling upon [Goddess Artemis] as she draws an arrow. Artina aims the arrow at Valvatorez who was about to finish off his pupil and servant.

The arrow flew at an amazing speed. It grew wings and guided itself towards Valvatorez's heart. "GAWWRH!" Valvatorez roared in pain from having his heart pierced. However that arrow was not aimed to kill, but rather help Valvatorez regain his consciousness.

_Where am I? _Valvatorez regains his vision as he sees through his eyes once again. _What have I done? I-I am nothing but a monster._ Valvatorez was about to sink into despair until an image of Artina appeared before him. "Mr. Vampire! Snap out of it!" Artina pleaded in his mind.

The arrow that was shot actually was infused with Artina's soul. She used it to enter Valvatorez's heart.

"I thought you always kept your promises." Artina said looking disappointed. "Look at this! I thought you could do this with your own power. You're about to destroy everything you cared about even break your promises to us…. to me."

At that moment Valvatorez experienced a realization. _What have I done? I must stop at once! I won't allow myself to be consumed by the Tyrant._ The Tyrant within speaks back to Valvatorez, "_I am you and you are me. Nothing can change that. Come, embrace your power like you did 400 years ago."_ Valvatorez responds. _So be it, I accept that I am a Tyrant, but I have changed. I only need our power because I wanted to protect the one I could not. Next time I won't give allow you to control me, that's a promise._

Outside Valvatorez slowly returned to his normal form. Artina's soul also returned to her. Valvatorez collapsed from exhaustion and the party rested for a day before waking up.

"Time to head back." Valvatorez calls the party and leads them to a dimension gate. They returned to Hades and Valvatorez apologized for everything that had happened. "Well considering that Fairy Tale was to blame for all this I'll forgive." Artina said with a devilish grin.

Valvatorez knew there was a catch. Artina continued, "But only if you promise to go out with me again later." she smiles. "My Lord you don't seriously need to go along with this." Fenrich objects forcefully.

"Fenfen! Don't get in the way of the action!" Fuka shouted annoyed by Fenrich's attempts to stop the relation. Fuka and Tsukune now starts to think Fenrich swings the other way.

Afterwards in the human world

After the massive shock felt by the world Touho and Mikogami took some time to go investigate the destruction. "Unbelievable!" exclaimed Touho. "He hasn't even returned to full power yet he is capable of this must destruction." Mikogami continued on. They continue to observe the wreckage.

Touho shows extreme concern when he notices a strange device lying in ruins around the edge of the crater. Upon closer inspection, they concluded it was an experimental rift maker. "They can't be planning to do that?" Mikogami's tone became more serious. "I'm afraid so my friend. We'll have to count on him to stop them or at least stall for as much time as possible." Touho concluded as they both used teleportation to return.

Episode 3: End

Next episode preview

New cast: Fu= Fuka

V: After unleashing his rage Valvatorez becomes a Tyrant and now goes out to rule the world!

F: Excellent my Lord. We shall begin preparations right away.

Fu: I'm surprised he isn't talking about sardines right about now.

V: Did you know that the kanji for sardines is written with the words fish and weak?

I mean considering the powers it gave me the new kanji for sardines shall be changed to fish and strong.

T: Well here it is. The sardines.

A: I would think that he was just eating sardines to not break his promise but now I think he genuinely loves them.

V: Next time on Disgaea 4 Episode 4: 4th Wall Broken

…...

Long piece of work. Now I'll start writing this in the 1st person by popular demand. I'm now trying new things so please continue reading. I appreciate the support. Arigato (Thank You).

ps: I also heard that it's a bit cheesy. I'll try to do something about that.


	5. Episode 4: Trials to Overcome

**Author's notes: I am now writing in first person perspective. Just trying new things. I am going to alternate the POV depending on situation. I'll make the transitions as clear as possible. Enjoy**

…

Episode 4: Trials to Overcome

**Tsukune's POV**

I woke up to the usual day in Hades. I washed my face and began cleaning the cells as it was my first duty of the day; to clean the prison cells as the prisons were out doing morning exercises.

I know I am supposed to be training to become stronger, but several things keep turning up and before I realized it I became more and more involved with the Netherworld; more specifically Valvatorez's affairs.

I ate sardines as I worked since it was what Valvatorez was paying me to do this. At least the chores can be a workout as the mop weighs 100kg. I have to use the vampire's youki powered musculature to be able to lift anything here.

In the afternoon unlike the other servants, I trained with Valvatorez to enhance my basic abilities. "Making the most of your natural abilities is the most important part." Valvatorez says with extreme confidence.

Learning to use the natural powers of the vampire blood in me proved easier than expected. I quickly was able to enhance my detection abilities, regeneration, and sustain my youki for longer periods of time.

"I see you mastered the basics." Valvatorez said to me. He always watched over me as I practiced. As soon as I left myself open; he would often fire an impaling spike at me. Over time I stopped letting my guard down and evaded his attacks with ease.

One day Valvatorez said he was taking me to the Mountain of Ordeals. "Mountain of Ordeals?" I asked. "It is a place where one can challenge the strongest enemies. Only one challenger can reach the top once every 1000 years and you are going to beat the competition and get to the top!" Valvatorez exclaims full of pride.

"You seem happy today." I said in a dull tone. "Of course! Nothing brings me more pride than to have a prinny I trained to be able to challenge the mountain." he said happily. We went to the dimension guide.

Arriving at the base of the mountain, a horde of strong looking demons was gathering. "Who are they?" I asked as I was slightly worried. "They are other challengers seeking to get to the top." Valvatorez answered quickly and pushes me toward the base.

"Good luck and have fun." he said as he quickly left the scene. "What if I don't make it?" I shouted to him. "Don't worry about it! You ask too many questions. Also the nurse at Hades can revive the dead so don't worry about a thing." he shouted back.

After about 10 minutes of worrying I saw that the other demons had already took a head start before me. _I have to do this. For everyone's sake I must become strong._ I thought to myself as I gathered my courage and proceeded up the path.

2 hours later I encountered a group of demons fighting each other. _Better not get involved._ I thought as I searched for another way up. The sheer cliff wall was too steep to climb and I couldn't see how far the next ledge was so I didn't risk jumping.

Remembering past to the training I had with Valvatorez I remembered that vampires could shape shift. "_Image yourself in your new form. Concentrate and remove all doubts from your mind. Let your imagination flow. That is the true path to shape shifting."_ Valvatorez's words echo in my mind.

Focusing, I imaged myself having the wings to fly. A sharp pain rose from two spots on my back. My concentration was slipping and the pain stopped. _I must endure._ I struggle to grow my wings, but after 10 minutes of failing I saw that the demons had moved on.

Continuing on the path, I swore that I would never try growing wings again. Most painful shit I've ever been through.

I noticed that it was strange that I did not find anymore demons along the path. Not even their corpses were found even in places with lots of blood. I thought of running away but my purpose kept me going.

Upon reaching the summit I saw a lone demon standing at the entrance. "So you're the next victim." he said. "Who are you?" I shouted. "Just another challenger. Just so you know, I killed all the others who made it here. I just can't get past this barrier for some reason." he readies his sword.

_I'll worry about the barrier later. Right now I need to deal with this guy._ I transformed into my vampiric form. The demon dashed towards me and used a massive swing. I dodged it easily and countered.

The force of my attack propelled him face first into the cliff. "What a pushover." I said to myself. The barrier dispelled as I approached. Must be that the barrier will only allow strong people in.

_Wait if that's the case, then all those challengers were that weak. _I begin to wonder if the opponents at the top were even worth the climb.

At the top there was a massive portal on the ground. It was swirling counter clockwise continuously. I waited a bit, but there was no response from the portal. Then a dark aura gathered at the center of the portal.

_What is this unbelievable presence I feel? _The aura formed a cloud of darkness over the portal and a figure emerged from the darkness. What emerged was to my surprise a young boy who looked like a middle school student.

"HAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHA" the boy laughed "Who dares challenge THE GREAT Overlord Laharl!" Laharl shouts sounding as menacing as possible. I was at a loss for words. _This kid, an overlord? Still I must not let appearances deceive me._

My first opponent was an overlord. Just my luck, I had to fight someone as strong as him on the first round. Laharl charges up his fist into a ball of flames. "Take this! [Blazing Knuckle]" he shouts as he charges towards me with a flaming fist.

I sidestepped the attack and he hit the floor. Suddenly I was blown away by an explosion from punch. _This guy's insane!_ I recover my footing and countered with [Speed Rush v2].

Laharl didn't dodge the attacks as Tsukune combo'd him over and over and air juggled him for a good amount of airtime. Laharl was pummeld to the floor only to stand back up as if nothing ever happened.

"That's all you got?" Laharl said in a disappointed voice. "Oh well, I was hoping for more fun but I'll have to end this quick. Eat this! [Overlord's Wrath]!"

He raised his hands in the air and quickly conjured several fireballs surrounding me in all directions. _Well it's over. Guess this is as far as I go._

The fireballs slamming into me caused an extreme burning pain. The pain of being turned to ashes. What a fitting end for a loser like me.

_You're pathetic Tsukune!_ I heard Moka's voice in my head. A vision of the inner Moka appeared before my tired eyes. _I didn't give you my blood knowing that you would give up on yourself. Now get up!" she shouts. _

Her encouragement pushes me on. I feel power welling up inside me. Looks like I am not dead yet. "Huuurrraaaagghhhhh" [Shinzo Awakening]

The power of Moka's blood ran through me. The power of a Shinzo. The pain all faded away and I confront Laharl who looked as surprised as I feel. "What is that power?" Larharl inquired.

The fire in his eyes returns as he was eager to fight. If he's so eager to fight, then I'll give him the fight of his life. Dashing towards Laharl at greater speeds than before I unleash my [Speed Rush v2] now even more powerful than ever.

My punches connected and I finished with a powerful roundhouse kick. I sent Laharl flying, but he recovered upon landing. "Now this is fun!" he shouts. "I'll show you my final move. Nothing will remain." he says again as he raises his hands in the air.

I looked up at the sky and saw a massive meteor heading towards us. _Is this his final move? Overlords are this powerful? _

I brace myself and saw Laharl jump high into the sky and landed on his meteor. He was

going to ride the meteor and ram it at me. Gathering all my power I focus deeply.

_Think Aono think! There must be a way for me to destroy that thing. Do I know any techniques that can destroy that thing? The Jigen Tou! _

I flattened out my hand as much as possible and kept my fingers together where there are no gaps between them. I don't know how to properly do it but I can only focus all of my youki into my hand and hope for the best.

The aura in my hand shaped itself into a blade and I prepared to fire it at the incoming meteor. _All or nothing!_ I swung my arm like a sword slash releasing all of my youki. The results were rather unexpected as a massive black wave of youki was sent flying towards the meteor.

The wave hit the meteor and sliced it clean in half. The two halves split and landed in different directions away from the mountain. I sighed a sigh of relief as I fell to the ground exhausted.

Then the pain returned. The Shinzo blood must have its side effects. I was tired and kneeling on the ground. I looked forward and saw Laharl falling from the sky with a heavy wound probably coming from the attack.

"Dammit how are you so powerful?" he muttered. "I'm the main character here."

"Umm.. sorry to inform you, but you're not the main character here. I am." I said.

Laharl tries to stand up but blood was gushing from his wound. "The fuck? You must have done something with that attack. My wounds aren't healing like they should. I'll head home for now, but next time I'm taking your role as the main character so prepare yourself! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" Laharl laughs as he returns through the portal.

Over the portal I saw a message floating above it. [Challenge 1: Overlord Laharl. Clear]

A light bathed over me and my wounds were healed. Another message popped up,

[Welcome to Demon Hall Mirror. Challenge the strongest from all over the universe and dimensions. You shall be healed before and after every battle. After a battle a 2 hour rest is given. Good Luck Have Fun]

Have fun? How is this fun? I took a nap as because I was tired.

During those two hours

**POV shifted to Valvatorez**

Valvatorez and Artina went out on a date. Despite constant nagging by Fenrich and excitement from Fuka, Valvatorez still pretends to act indifferent and deny the fact. He claims that he is just keeping his promises.

Artina and I were sitting at an outdoor café in the highest class section of the Netherworld. I ordered a glass of tomato juice and grilled sardines while Artina ordered ambrosia and nectar which is poisonous to demons but not angels.

As we ate I noticed a prinny hat from a nearby bush. "What's wrong Mr. Vampire?" Artina said to me. I couldn't let her know that we're being stalked by Fuka and possibly Fenrich so I replied, "Nothing at all. Let's go, I know a great place where we can have fun."

I grabbed her hand and quickly pulled her around behind the shop in an attempt to shake off

my pursuers. "My, I never knew you…." said Artina. She had a slight blush on her face.

Like I usually do I calmly denied everything and that I did not want to make out with her behind a café in the dumpster. Even though it's the most popular thing among demons. Even though I did have a thought about it but never admitted it.

As soon as she said that we heard rustling in the dumpsters next to us. My nose instantly recognized whoever was in there and I dragged Artina to whatever place I could think of.

Back to the Mountain

**Tsukune's POV**

I was mentally preparing myself for the next challenge because if all the other opponents are as strong as the previous one then I need to be ready. The portal was opening and light was gathering in the center.

This time I sensed not one but two powerful auras. The message over the portal displayed: [Challenge 2: Adell x Rozalin].

Upon arrival I see two people. A young man with bright red hair and a woman with blonde hair and wings. "Hey! What gives?" the man shouted angrily. "Adell, please calm down. We do this every year." the woman said to him.

Obviously displeased at being summoned to fight me the man step forward and said, "I'm Adell, let's settle this fair and square."

"Of course the challenge doesn't end unless you defeat both of us." the woman had a devilish smile. Two versus one is not as bad compared to those other times when youkai ganged up on me, but when they are this powerful it's too much to handle.

"Rozy, stay back. I'll take care of this." Adell takes another step forward and enters battle stance. I responded in kind.

We stared each other down for a minute then Adell engaged in a preemptive attack. I parried his attack and countered with my own only to have him counter back. Exchanging attacks we went on dealing only light damage to each other.

I saw his power gather and he stomped the floor causing a massive boulder to break off from the ground. He shatterd it with his fist and the shards were sent towards me. I managed to defend it, but during that time he suddenly appeared in front of me.

[Vulcan Blaze] Adell caught me off guard and delivered a variety of punishing combos.

_BAMBAMBAMBAM POWSMACKBAMTHUMPWHACK_

The pain was making me lose consciousness. Barely able to stand, I brace myself for the next attack. All I saw afterwards was a flaming uppercut to the face. The impact caused an explosion.

_I might really die from this._ Then my [Shinzo Awakening] activated again. Strength filled my body and I recovered from my injuries. "What's this?' Adell said in surprise. I had no time. I must finish this quick before the Shinzo blood drains my life away.

Gathering my youki into my hand, I tried using the same technique I used against Laharl. The energy took the form of a black blade. I knew that I wouldn't hit him if I just threw it like I did before.

Keeping it as a blade I rushed Adell with all my might. He instinctively avoided attacks from my bladed hand and parried attacks from my other hand. _An opening!_ I saw my chance and use [Bakuryuujin] to knock him off balance. I lunge for the finishing blow.

A sharp pain ran along my body in that instant. It wasn't from the Shinzo blood, but what could it be? I saw that I was bleeding from my side and Rozalin holding her gun ready to fire…. again.

"Back off!" she shouted I fell to my knees from the sudden wound. The side effect of the blood is starting to take its toll as well.

"That's enough." Adell got up and lowers Rozalin's gun. "If someone challenges me I want to fight them fair and square." he said.

"What's your name?" he asked me. I gathered up the strength to mutter, "Aono Tsukune."

"It's your victory today. Well fought." Adell takes Rozalin and leaves.

[Challenge 2: Adell x Rozalin : Clear]

My wounds healed as soon as that message appeared. Now to wait two hours. I'm not going to waste time sitting though. I started training on my new technique. _I'll think of a name for it later._

Meanwhile

**Val's POV**

I dragged Artina for a while now and we finally arrived outside the amusement park. I still felt the presence of someone following us. We went inside and merged with the crowd. Little did I realize that I had trapped myself.

Back to the Fight

**Tsukune's POV**

An hour and a half passed by with training. I managed to be able to use my new technique freely without having to rely on the Shinzo's power.

For the time I had left I sat down and waited for my next opponent. It was time and a message appeared over the portal followed by a massive wave of demonic energy.

[Challenge 3: Evil Academy Dean Mao]

Soon afterwards a demon wearing a large red overcoat appeared. He had white hair, large rimmed glasses, and a powerful demonic aura around him. "Who dares pull me away from my precious research time?" he shouts obviously displeased like all the other contenders.

"Hmm… you seem different from all the other demons I cut opened and modified." he stared curiously at me. _Modified? Cut open? This guy is insane! The way his glasses fog up and the hyperventilating._ My thoughts became visions of me being dissected by this guy.

"Ummm. I'm a modified human with vampire blood/powers." I said. I regret what I said to him afterwards because now he is even more excited.

"Huff, huff, a modified human you say? And vampire powers? This I must study further!" he continues to hyperventilate and his glasses get foggier.

"I am the dean of Evil Academy, Mao. With my 1.8 million E.Q.(Evil Quotient) I'll make you my new test subject."

He looks like a kid who found a new toy, but I'm not going to let myself get cut open or worse. We both got into fighting stance. Mao was impatient and made the first move. His finger started glowing green and he tried to touch me with it.

"Eat this! [Blast Finger]" he poked the ground and it blew up to piece. I evaded and delivered a nice roundhouse to his face and sent him flying. Mao stood up and readies his next attack.

"Stay still will you?" he shouts and fires a bunch of lasers from his hand. The attack was easy to dodge but then just as I dodged them the lasers bounced in different directions as if there was an invisible wall.

I focused my sensory abilities and found that I was trapped in his aura. The lasers were bouncing back and forth within his aura. _There's too many_. I got hit several times and the stinging pain gradually piled on and grew worse.

Just as all the lasers were about to converge to me as a last ditch effort I release a [Bakuruujin]. The lasers dissipated and I was back to where I was like all the other fights. A bloody mess on the floor.

"Why won't you just give up?" Mao was seriously getting more impatient. A white aura enveloped him. The aura was blinding and before me I saw a many armed beast. The beast fired several bolts of energy at me.

I was trapped. Unable to move my arms and legs I struggled to break free. Slowly, I was being raised upward in front of its face. Its mouth dropped open and energy gathered. I knew it was going to fire a beam.

Using all my strength my right arm broke free. I channeled all my strength into my hand again. My improvised jigen tou was hurled at the beam splitting the path into two directions. I barely managed to avoid it.

The bindings that ensnared me gave way. I rushed Mao who had reverted to his humanoid form and gave him my best uppercut. He flew in the air and went back in the portal. Before that he shouted, "Interesting! I'll be back to investigate this further."

_How persistent._ I thought as I sat down and rested. _Wonder who my next opponent will be?_

[Challenge 3: Evil Academy Dean Mao: Clear]

2 hours in between

**Val's POV**

"Where is he?" I heard a familiar voice shout. Artina and I were hiding in the haunted house. "Mr. Vampire is Mr. Werewolf and Ms. Fuka following us?" she asked. I quickly replied, "No, of course not." Of course she saw through my obvious lie.

"It's all right. I know I asked you to go out with me and you promised you would but." she paused a bit.

"No, I am explicitly fulfilling what I had promised. To go out with you and you alone. It's not like I wanted to spend time with you specifically.

"Oh? Then why avoid them? They're you're friends aren't they?" Artina grins as she says this. I realized that there was no way to avoid it now. You know now that I think about it we never made any real progress as lovers.

We just beat around the bush and go around in circles with this. I heard them closing in. I was gazing into her pure and beautiful blue eyes. Without knowing, we are moving closer and closer towards each other. Just before our lips me I closed my eyes….

Back to the fight

**Tsukune's POV**

The portal lit up and unlike the other this one came quick. What was most surprising is who my opponent was and what he was doing.

It was Valvatorez and he was doing a pose as if he's embracing and kissing something. He opened his eyes and jumped back in surprise.

"Where am I?" he said looking confused. We saw eye to eye and he looked like he understood the situation. "This can't be right. I'm not a tyrant anymore." Valvatorez said in astonishment.

I told him to check his status again. He did so and it said [Prinny Instructor/Tyrant]. "Really then I guess I'll have to fight you. Don't hold back. I'm in a bad mood now that this ruined my moment." he prepares to attack.

He instantly moved in front of me. I barely saw it coming. [Jigen Tou]. He sweeps his arm sideways. I dodged it by ducking and countered with a strong uppercut. Bam! He was sent flying.

I heard noise behind me and saw the wall behind me has a long horizontal crevice that suddenly formed with Valvatorez swung his arm. _That's bullshit. He can project the jigen tou like Touhou!_

I used my improvised jigen tou and rushed him with it. Valvatorez raised his hands up and created a ball of darkness. I fell for his trap and was drawn in. I've seen him use [Bloody Hole] before so I know how it works… I think.

_Must watch out for red spikes._ I concentrated on which direction he will attack. Just briefly, I noticed a hostile presense to my right. A red spike appeared and I parried it with my jigen tou. As soon as I blocked the first one several more went in at once.

I had no time to block all of them. With a large sweeps of my arm I destroyed the space he was confining me in.

"_Infernal demon! Follow my orders and present your vile soul!"_ said Valvatorez. Just as I escaped the darkness I saw Valvatorez transformed into his tyrant form. [Tyrant Flughugh], his most powerful attack.

A loud screech followed after. I did my best to defend, but sound based attacks can't be defended with my skills as I am now. The pain resounded through my body. My head feels dizzy and began coughing up blood.

This is bad, my vision is going fuzzy. I fell to my knees. Relying on the Shinzo's blood can't be a good thing, but I have no choice. [Shinzo Awakening]. This time it was different. I'm….. Losing consciousness….

**Valvatorez's POV**

I thought I had beaten him. I was wrong. A massive black aura of demonic energy surrounded Tsukune's wounded form. _This can't be! Alucard?_ My shock distracted me long enough for the consumed Tsukune to land a powerful punch to my gut.

Omph!

Despite being in my tyrant form that did considerable damage. Tsukune transformed into a black monster with large bat wings coming out of his back. His humanoid form remained though. Must be signs of him trying to retain control.

The Dark Tsukune flew up towards me and charges energy in his hands. After a brief delay he fired a dark beam of youki at me.

I countered with my sound blast nullifying the attack. Quickly I grabbed Tsukune and trapped him inside my massive hand. The pain was increasing in my hand because he was trying to break free. His strength was unbelievable.

_I must find a way to stop him._ I quickly had to think of a way to turn him back the way he was. Just then I released him and fired a bat at him. The bat flew to my will and bit Tsukune in the neck injecting him with my tyrant's blood.

The conflicting forces within his body now ravage it as the dark power on his skin began to crumble and his humanity reemerged. Tsukune returned to normal as he fell unconscious and collapsed. I reverted to my humanoid form and rested; waiting for him to recover.

Inside Tsukune's mind

**_Tsukune's POV Obviously_**

_It was dark. Very dark as I fought the monster inside me. "Surrender your body to me now!" the Shadow shouted. The shadow represented the Shinzo blood in my body and the dark power it contains. _

_The Shadow crept closer and gripped me tightly. I struggled as it slowly consumed me. Just as my vision was about gone, I saw a light from above. The light appeared to be a rosary-shaped sword. _

_The blade landed on the Shadow causing it to writhe in pain as it retracted from me. I grabbed the sword and swung back at the shadow. "You can't seal me away! You need my power!" the Shadow hissed. _

_I said, "I don't need power that only hurts everyone." I drive the blade into the darkness. A flash occurred. The place turned white and I saw an image of a woman before me. "Moka?" I said confounded by her appearance. _

_Then again I realized that this isn't Moka. It's her mother Akasha like I saw her when I went inside Moka's memories. "Tsukune." she called out. "How do you know my name?" I asked her. _

"_I've been a part of you for a long time now. I've always watched over you and Moka through your eyes. I try not get noticed." she replied sweetly. Before I could say anything she interrupts me._

"_I know you have a lot of questions you want to ask, but now is not the time. You must figure this out with your own strength together with Moka. Thanks to Valvatorez's blood, he cleansed Alucard's darkness from your body. Now the Shinzo's power is yours and yours alone. My will is also sealed within this blood. I know I'm in no position to say this, but please tell Moka that I love her and that I'll always watch over the both of you. Also tell Valvatorez that his debt is repaid to me using the phrase: **By the red of the moon your sins are cleansed.**"_

_Akasha faded into the light after saying this. With mixed feelings I was left alone to ponder in my thoughts although this is my mind right now. The light grew brighter and brighter…._

1 hour later

I opened my eyes to see the dark stars of the Netherworld. Not a pleasant sight to see but a sight nonetheless. "Oh, so you're back." I hear Valvatorez in a depressed mood. I sat up and saw him sitting on a rock eating a sardine.

"Valvatorez, I…." I tried to say something but. "Don't worry about it. It's only natural for an instructor to care for his students." he said. I remembered what Akasha said in my mind.

I said, "By the red of the moon your sins are cleanse." Valvatorez eyes turn red not because he was about to rage on me but rather from the sudden shock. He must have known what I meant.

"I see." he said after regaining his composure. "Well now that you can use your powers freely why don't we put it to the test." he continued on. "Prinny! This will be the day of your graduation from my teachings! Prepare yourself!"

Massive demonic energies emerged from both of us. As if time stood still the only thing there was an image of us clashing in the moonlight.

What happened afterwards I could not recall. It was a moment that only existed then and there. I am ready. I'll be there shortly. This time I will protect everyone.

Episode 4: End

Next Episode Preview

F: The new box office hit "Disgaea 4: Rosarios and the Vampire" is now a smash hit in the Netherworld.

V: Did you know that J.C. Mackerel appears as a guest star in the movie. I mean why him? There are tons of better actors than him like Sardina Iwashi.

T: Talking about sardines again?

V: No! Not sardines. Sardina the best actress the in the Netherworld for 4 Global Slaughter awards.

F: However a shocking truth is revealed as the movie is being used to brainwash demons! Now it is time for Fuka to save the day.

V: You're really lacking in the story aren't you.

F: Hey! Shut Up! This is my precious time in the story.

V: Should've made more of a presence when you were stalking me and Artina earlier.

F: W-what are you talking about? I never did anything like that!

A: Oh really? Now about that money…

F: Oh my great Lady Artina please have a seat and some drinks. eh hehehe

V: Next time on R+V Disgeaa: Episode 5: Fairy Tales of Hades. We really went off topic.

F: Like you're one to talk. You blabbed about sardines for 10 episodes straight in the previews in the game!

V: That's all folks.

**Author's notes: Even longer work. Took awhile because of school, anime, etc. I was running out of inspiration on the plot of this. Turns out my writing is pretty bland. I will probably wrap this up in 1 or two more episodes + postlude.**


	6. Episode 5: Awakened!

**Author's notes: I switched back to 3rd person POV because I find it less bland. This will be the next to last chapter of the series. Thank you for reading and please leave a review.**

Episode 5: Awakened! The Final Power is Unleashed!

Tsukune and Valvatorez returns to Hades to see Artina waiting at the lobby looking angry. "Mr. Vampire! Where have you been? When you disappeared I had to deal with Mr. Werewolf and Ms. Fuka alone." Artina looks like she's been through a lot.

"Sorry." Valvatorez answered covering his face. Tsukune thought it was odd that Valvatorez didn't have any smart response to this.

"Actually…. this is my fault." Tsukune raised his voice. "During the ordeals I didn't think that the portal would summon Valvatorez. Because you know he…. is a tyrant now.

"Seriously? I never thought I would see the day my Lord would regain his powers." Fenrich looks pleased. "When did you get here?" Tsukune asked. "Um…" he was about to say something but.

"Hey, get back to work. You don't think you can pay off the 3 million HL you owe me by slacking off." Artina shouts to Fenrich who despondently went back to doing whatever Artina ordered him to do.

Valvatorez looks in amazement as he sees Artina dominate Fenrich, who would bow to no one other than himself.

Let's not ask what happened after Valvatorez was transported. That was the main thought that ran through everyone's minds.

"Lord Valvatorez! Big trouble! dood." a prinny runs towards us as fast as it can. "Lord Valvatorez! There's an anomaly detected near Hade's high security compound. dood." the prinny reported.

"Was there anything else?" Valvatorez questioned the prinny. "I don't know as soon as I saw it I ran in terror dood." the prinny replied.

"Gather the party we're going to investigate." Valvatorez called for all of us to gather at Hades high security compound.

Upon arrival, the party sees a portal akin to what they used only slightly different. What appeared from it was another matter. Several youkai emerged from the portal.

They were all wearing Fairy Tale's uniform. "Fairy Tale? Why are they here?" thought Tsukune. "So, they've come." Valvatorez said calmly.

"You mean you knew this was going to happen?" Tsukune asked looking even more shocked. Valvatorez responds, "No, I did not know this was going to happen. Just a hunch after the incident at their outpost."

_GAAWWRR!_ The youkai prepare to attack. They were all of large stature. Giants to be precise. "Must be their vanguard." Valvatorez said calmly not intimidated by their size nor numbers.

The party prepare for battle. Just as they were about to engage the enemy Tsukune stepped forward and stopped them. "I'll take care of this." Tsukune said.

A massive aura erupted from Tsukune. The even the giants were afraid of such powerful youki. The aura was different though. It did not carry the same malice that Alucard had, but rather it was like Tsukune's own aura now.

_Allow me to explain. After making the Shinzo's power his own he now no longer bears the risk of turning into a ghoul. His youki no longer carries the darkness of Alucard although it is still black as can be. _

_New Skills Learned: _

_[Bakuryuujin]: Same as always only more powerful and affects even larger and stronger enemies._

_[Dimension Blades]: Channels pure youki through his hands to create blades on par with the Jigen-Tou. Can even be launched as projectiles and shape varies._

_[Tyrant's Impaler]: Upon receiving Valvatorez's blood Tsukune can how fire a red spear towards enemies. The spear does lethal damage and drains health from enemies and converts it into Tsukune's own. _

_[Yami no Tsubasa (Wings of Darkness)]: Ultimate. Unleashes his true power. Wings form from his pitch black aura and takes flight. Destroying all who opposes him. _

_New Evilties/Passive abilities acquired:_

_[Pitch Dark Aura]: All enemies below Tsukune's level have their combat stats reduced and Tsukune's stats are increased by that amount._

_[Bloody Battle/Absorption]: The true power of a Shinzo is to absorb the powers of other races. However that would make Tsukune inhuman so there is a different approach. Tsukune absorbs 15% of slain enemies' statistics and are added to his own. Also from Valvatorez's blood he gains more atk every time he slays an enemy and the longer he stays in battle._

_[Tyrant's Orders]: Commands weaker beings to submit and follow your orders. Does not affect enemies with alliances such as Fairy Tale members and enemies with no free will. Effect occurs by being within a certain range of target(s) for 1 minute. _

Tsukune easily toppled the giants with his bare hands. His fists leave craters in their flesh as he struck. "I never thought I'd become this strong." Tsukune said to everyone. "It's not over yet." said Valvatorez.

The portal lit up again. This time smaller youkai appeared and more of them are humanoid. "Alert! The vanguard has been defeated! Unit 69 return and report to HQ to send more reinforcements." the leader commanded his troops.

A small group of them went back. The party prepares for battle and attacks. Fuka broke through the front hitting bombs towards them with her baseball bat. Fenrich quickly decapitated several of them with his extreme speed.

The enemy retaliated with their own attacks. They got back into formation and began a machine gun barrage. Artina and Fuka took for cover as the guns kept firing endlessly.

Valvatorez, Fenrich, and Tsukune defend against the bullets effortlessly as they are too powerful to be harmed by mere guns. Valvatorez reached out his arm and creates a black hole among the crowd.

The [Bloody Hole] was formed and completed as the Fairy Tale soldiers were all helplessly drawn into it. After they were all caught, spikes appeared from all sides and impaled the confines.

Needless to say the bloody mess that emerged from the darkness cannot be described with words. Let's just say that there are lots of holes.

_Yawn._ Valvatorez was apparently bored. "You sure they are the ones that kidnapped your friend? They're so weak I was wondering why you never challenged them in the first place." he said in a dull tone.

"My Lord, it's just that you're too powerful. But I wonder what those supernatural beings would do in the netherworld. I'm sure they are not here just to sight see." said Fenrich.

"No…. I know why they're here. I'll explain it right now because it seems that it's going to take awhile before their reinforcements come." Valvatorez sat gathers the team and starts his story.

210 years ago

Told in Valvatorez's Point of View

It occurred 200 years after what had happened with Artina. The withdrawals I had from losing my powers grew more and more painful. At that time I was wandering around the world, searching for a new source of power, one that can replace human blood.

My search led me to Japan more specifically the house of Shuzen. It was the last remaining refuge for vampires in the area. I came to wonder how they were able to be so powerful without blood.

I was accustomed to vampire culture and ordered Fenrich to stay behind knowing that non-vampires were not welcome. I approached the castle and saw the guards there. Because I was a vampire I was welcomed only because it is the last refuge for vampires.

Vampires are a minority, a very very powerful minority. We are feared and hunted by the humans and angels. In the castle I met the lord of the castle, Issa Shuzen and his wife Akasha.

"So you are the Tyrant Valvatorez who was feared by demons and humans." he said to me. I obviously can tell that he is mocking me and knows that my powers have diminished.

Despite that my pride at the time compelled me to attack Issa in a fit of rage. I was immediately defeated by his overwhelming strength.

According to vampire law the loser submits his life to the victor. Just as Issa was about to finish me, Akasha stood between us.

"Akasha… you're just too nice." Issa said looking disappointed. He returned to his usual seat.

"Are you alright?" Akasha helped me up. She was so warm and radiant it was unbelievable to think that she held unparalleled strength within her.

Afterwards, I was escorted to my room and I fell asleep.

I lived in the castle as one of its residents for 9 years. I saw the daily battles between vampires and participated in their raids on the human world. I did not drink any blood despite how much the rest of them urged me so.

One afternoon on a depressing sunny day I was in my room when suddenly Akasha entered.

"Good afternoon Valvatorez-san." she greeted me in the most polite way possible compared to the rest of them. "What is your business here?" I immediately questioned her motives.

At the time I was still hostile to most things and treated everyone around me other than Fenrich coldly, especially Akasha. Her long flowing pink hair and selflessness reminds me all too well of the promise I made and failed to keep.

She said to me, "You've lived here with us for awhile now and you're welcome to stay. I was just wondering about your search for another source of power."

I was here because I wanted to see how the vampires in the area were so powerful. Obviously I see them drink human blood, but that was not the answer I sought. However Akasha intrigued me.

She did not have any scent of blood on her at all. I estimated that she must not have drunken blood in at least 300 years. "What makes you so strong?" I asked her rudely.

She gently answered my question, "I am who I am. If you're curious then it's because I feed on animal blood."

The thought never occurred to me because most vampires would die before choosing to drink non human blood. Well human blood must give more strength to vampires but Akasha was just special.

Satisfied, I began packing my bags. "Are you leaving already? It'll be lonely without you around." she said with sad eyes.

"Don't worry about it." I said in kind. "You have Issa and the other vampires."

"But none of them have the kindness in their heart like you do." said Akasha. I was bewildered. It was the first time I was considered "kind." I replied, "Nonsense! I am a tyrant (former). There is no way that I have kindness in my heart."

Akasha's eyes became deeper as she knows I'm lying. _Why? Why? Why must she be so much like her? _

Just then an ominous wave passed over us. Alarmed we took a look outside to see darkness covering the planet. "It's Alucard." said Akasha. Her face has a seriousness I have never seen before.

Akasha sprints toward the source of the darkness. I follow after her barely keeping up with her speed. I saw her waiting on a cliff with two others.

I approached them and as I got to the edge I saw it. A monstrosity beyond my imagination was below us ravaging a human city. "I never thought Alucard would go this far." one of the two companions said. "We should have stopped him before." said the other.

"Can someone explain this to me?" I said even more baffled at the scene. Akasha explained, "Alucard is a vampire with the power of a Shinzo. He plotted to destroy the human race, but everyone objected. He was missing for centuries until now. Now he has absorbed several different races and become like this."

I can understand why one would want to destroy the human race. It's something all demons aspire to do, but doing so is more foolish than the humans themselves. We need the humans to collect fear energy to survive.

Obviously the reason why all the other youkai, demons, and vampires objected was because of this consequence. The monster named Alucard seemed to have lost all reasoning and is rampaging before us.

Seeing humans get slaughtered is typical for me, but today it disturbed me the most. If this continued then everything would be destroyed. I jumped into the fray and flew towards Alucard.

As I approached Alucard, several tentacles swung at me. Using whatever strength I had, I destroyed them. To my surprise the destroyed flesh instantly regenerated itself and continued attacking.

I evaded the tentacles for awhile. Suddenly a massive claw appeared from the ground. It grabbed me and I was immobilized. Dark youki like I had never seen before collected in his gaping mouth.

Alucard fired a massive black energy beam. My vision was fading as my life flashed before my eyes. I kept thinking to myself. _Why? Why? I was never like this before. What had cause me to change so much? Before, I would indiscriminately slaughter entire villages. _

_I bet the people I've killed are satisfied now. My life is over suddenly. I always knew that death is inevitable, especially for someone like myself, but what is this sense of regret I feel?_

I've felt that regret always until now.

My consciousness was returning and I lay wounded and powerless before Alucard. Over me was Alucard with his mouth open ready to eat me.

Before his fangs made contact, suddenly Akasha jumped in and delivered a flying kick. It was so powerful that it sent Alucard's whole mass flying backwards. _Unbelievable,_ I thought.

It was the first time I have seen Akasha use her true strength. "Valvatorez-san, stay back. You are in no condition to fight him." Akasha said and she helps me up.

She picks up a piece of Alucard's flesh from the ground and hands it to me. "Eat it. The Shinzo blood will make you stronger." said Akasha.

It was questionable whether or not I should eat it. But in my hopelessness I ate the flesh and drank the blood.

Overflowing power courses through me and I felt extreme bliss from the taste. The blood was darker than any darkness and immediately I felt it trying to corrupt me.

I subdued it with my Tyrant's blood and assimilated his power as my own. With my new strength I went to confront Alucard once again.

Arriving at the scene, Alucard was being confined within several magic circles. The other two Dark Lords were surpressing Alucard with seals and youjitsu while Akasha attacks the main body.

I watched Akasha fight for awhile. Her speed was insane, her attacks devastated Alucard preventing him from even regenerating, and her form was graceful and dignified.

Even so, Akasha has her limits. Alucard gave a massive roar, breaking free of the seals and captured Akasha with the limbs that Akasha didn't destroy completely.

He was about to use the same attack he had used on me. I quickly circles him several times and fired the [Tyrant's Impaler] several times, aiming for his mouth.

The spears struck and the force of the impact sealed his mouth. Just like a stuck cannon, his mouth exploded from the inside. The things holding Akasha loosened and she broke free.

"Thank you." she said as she got down. We were examining the corpse, but then the head began to regenerate like crazy. In seconds it was fully restored. The monstrosity rose before us.

_GRAWWWWWWWWRRRRRR_

Alucard's roar was deafening to the ears. The Dark Lords began setting up a seal. The barrier crackled with electricity as Alucard tries to escape.

"Impossible! He should be dead." I exclaimed. Akasha replies in a concerned tone, "He is. His body is driven by his malice and spite. We have to separate his soul from his body. That is the only way to stop him."

I had an idea. I told them to surpress Alucard for as long as possible. Using what's left of my strength, I transformed into my true form. [Tyrant Flughugh]

"_Vile demon! Follow my order and offer your vile soul!"_ I began to forcefully pull Alucard's soul. His soul was as dark as his aura and I locked hands with it. "Restrain his body more!" I shouted to Akasha.

She nodded in agreement and continued destroying Alucard's flesh even more. The body and soul were slowly beginning to separate. I used all my strength to rip his soul out. Once removed the soul was vulnerable.

"_Death! I command you! Follow my order and sunder thou soul from thy flesh. Seal it within the deepest level of Hades never to be released."_ I used the last of my power as a Tyrant.

Alucard's soul was broken down and taken by a grim reaper. His body stood motionless but still regenerating all its damage even with Alucard's soul gone.

Afterwards, we parted ways and I applied for a job as a prinny instructor at Hades. I found my true calling there, sardines, and a reason to be there. I was watching over Alucard's soul which was sealed in the high sec compound.

Before you (Tsukune) arrived, I noticed that the seal is weakening. Someone must have awakened Alucard from the outside. His soul is slowly returning to his body. This was inevitable with any seal, but we all know what would happen if he was awakened.

This is why we must renew the seal on Alucard before Fairy Tale can release him, causing a rude awakening that would destroy the Netherworld.

**POV returned to 3rd person.**

After hearing Valvatorez's story, the party jumped back in shock. "This is strange." said Valvatorez. "There hasn't been any reaction from this portal for a long time now."

Explosions were seen from the other side. A prinny ran frantically towards the party. "Emergency! Emergency! Intruders coming from the south side. They're too powerful! We're all gonna die dood!" it shouted and ran away from the chaos.

The portal lit up and more Fairy Tale troops appeared. "Dammit this is just a diversion." Valvatorez's expression turned from calm to angry.

"We don't have time! Fuka, Fenrich, hold them off here. Tsukune and I will stop the intruders." Valvatorez quickly gave his orders and dashed into the compound with Tsukune.

They head towards the elevator which had been destroyed. The guards lay dead in the halls; they appeared to be killed by hand.

"The seal is in the lowest level. Hurry!" said Valvatorez. He jumps down the elevator shaft into the darkness. Tsukune followed after a brief delay.

The two of them crashed on the elevator and arrived at their destination with a crash. More guards littered the corridor as they rush forward.

"Ahhhh!" a scream was heard followed by gunfire and steel clashing. Up ahead there is a squad of Fairy Tale troops engaging Hade's guards. Tsukune and Valvatorez rushed in and quickly dispatched them.

The path ahead was sealed by blast doors, but they were all cut open by a blade of some sort. As they continued to the last door they found that it was still intact.

"Why is this the only door not broken?" Tsukune asked. Valvatorez replied, "It's a special sealed door that can only be opened when you inscribe the correct kanji. It won't break and can't be opened with force."

Valvatorez inscribed the password on the door. It was the kanji spelling "Nippon Ichi."

The door was unsealed, but before that Valvatorez says, "You go on ahead. I'll keep watch outside." Tsukune objects, "But don't we have to stop Alucard from awakening?"

"No we have to stop whoever is trying to fully awaken Alucard. They have not made it past this point yet and I need you to go inside deeper and strengthen the seal on Alucard's soul. You can do it. You have Shinzo blood as well."

Tsukune was reluctant at first, but went in ahead. After Tsukune was out of the sight, Valvatorez glares intently at the shadows between the walls. "Show yourself! You can't hide from me." Valvatorez shouts.

A figure appears from the shadows. "I couldn't get past this door even with my [Jigen Tou], but now that it's open; I have no more use for you. Die!" the figure dashes towards Valvatorez.

With blinding speed, a flattened hand thrusts towards Valvatorez's heart. He easily grabs the arm and intercepts the attack. Valvatorez took a closer look at his assailant.

Upon inspection, the assailant was female, had black hair, and was wearing a tradional Chinese cheongsam popular among martial artists.

Valvatorez instantly knew she was a vampire and a strong one at that. Her eyes differed from his however because of the white crescent within them.

Alarmed she broke free from his grip and deftly flipped backward creating distance between them.

"It's been long since I need to draw my sword." said Valvatorez as he reaches to his side like he was drawing a sword. Darkness materialized around his hand and a sword was drawn.

Valvatorez's blade gleamed like moonlight and was long and silver. He directs his blade at the enemy, his eyes morphed into slit pupils, and his battle aura gradually increased.

The assassin dashed toward Valvatorez again even faster aiming for a quick kill. He rapidly swings his sword, forming a defensive wall preventing her from getting close.

Just as she withdrew her attack, Valvatorez swings his sword horizontally firing a shockwave from his blade. It was wider than the corridor and slashed along the wall towards her.

Unable to dodge the attack she parries it with her hands. The wave was pushing her back along the corridor until it faded away and she stopped.

"Impressive." remarked Valvatorez. "It would be quite insulting if I never knew your name. I almost forgot, I am Valvatorez; a prinny instructor/tyrant. Are you trying to make me look rude by not introducing yourself?"

"Who needs introductions when they are going to die?" she replied. "But I can see that you're not one to die so easily. So my name is Akua Shuzen. It's the last name you'll ever hear before I send you off to the darkness."

"Yeah, I get that a lot from all those villains that think they are cool and can always finish off one of the main characters in one battle. Really? Does that ever happen anymore? Or at all for that matter?" said Valvatorez cynically.

…. All is silent…

The silence is broken when Valvatorez initiates. He dash to Akua and swings his blade quickly. Akua parries the swing with her hands, however suddenly a massive shockwave blasted her back even further from the door.

A black hole quickly formed behind her and swallowed her up. "Take this! [Bloody Hole]." Valvatorez shouted. Spikes begin piercing the darkness rapidly and with numbers uncountable.

The hole dissipates, but nothing was inside it. "Impressive. Even I had a hard time evading that." Akua appears from the floor ignoring that fact that it is a solid object.

"So you can use the Jigen Tou on yourself." said Valvatorez unimpressed as it seems. But then he felt screaming pain through his body. He felt a hand pierce him. Obviously it was Akua but she was infront of him.

"Fooled by a simple after image. What a joke." said Akua. Before she could pull out her hand, Valvatorez quickly grabs it and holds on tightly.

"Lass, I'm afraid you have fallen right into my trap." mocked Valvatorez. The Valvatorez holding Akua quickly morphed into a massive arm. The arm gripped Akua tightly and Valvatorez reemerged behind her.

"I can only partially transform in a small space but this is enough to stop you." said Valvatorez as he tightens the grip.

Akua struggles to break free even with her Jigen Tou she could not pass through the hand for some reason.

"Don't try to escape. My power is strong enough to force you back into solid form." Valvatorez tightens the grip even further.

After a short while Akua lost consciousness, even then Valvatorez would not release his grip. A dark aura gathers within his hand. The darkness beyond all darkness, the signs of a Shinzo shows itself within Akua.

Akua's darkness manifests and empowers her to break free from Valvatorez. Akua has awakened to her true power. Her malice filled the room and overflowed.

_Shit! I didn't think she would be a Shinzo. I've not regained enough of my strength to deal with this. But I can't let her through_ _no matter what; I can not allow those two to meet. _Valvatorez's thoughts ultimately focused down to one thing: I must buy as much time as possible.

Akua rushed Valvatorez once again only this time she was so fast that even Valvatorez didn't have time to react. BAM! A direct punch to the face coming from Akua sent Valvatorez flying.

It was not over yet, Akua's relentless assault continues as she pursues her mid air target.

BAM BAM BAM. Several more punishing blows followed with a brutal air combo finishing with a drop kick sending Valvatorez pummeling to the floor.

Akua stood on top of him ready to deal the final blow. Pure dark youki gathers in her hand for a devastating final attack.

_It's over._ Valvatorez was a bloody mess. All of his ribs are broken and his limbs won't move. Just as Akua lands her finishing blow…

A flurry of white feathers surrounds her wrapping her like chains. She was thrown crashing along the wall and finally an arrow of light struck her. The arrow kept flying taking Akua with it along the corridor.

"Mr. Vampire all you alright? You're hurt." said a familiar voice. Valvatorez could barely make out her face. "Artina?" he said.

Valvatorez's rapid regeneration kicked in and he got up like nothing ever happened. "Artina, where have you been?" asked Valvatorez.

"I was worried. I felt something bad was going to happen to you so I discreetly snuck away from Mr. Werewolf and Ms. Fuka to watch over you." replied Artina.

_Author's notes: Artina was not mentioned/ missing from when Valvatorez ordered Fenrich and Fuka to stay and hold off enemies._

"Well you should go back now, she's too dangerous for you to fight." said Valvatorez. "No way. I'm here to help you and that's final. Besides if you die who will fulfill all those promises you made to all those people?" Artina replied.

Akua appeared in their sight and looked even more pissed off. Artina smiles and looks at Valvatorez and says "You owe me one." Artina put her hand in his mouth and before he could say anything; she used her other hand to push his jaws down forcing him to bite.

The blood was delicious beyond imagination to Valvatorez. Feeling powered up his strength increased dramatically. His eyes turn from the usual white to agitated red. Dark youki gathers around him as his Shinzo powers awaken as well.

The two exert their power trying to dominate the other. After awhile, Akua stopped and said, "Well I have done my job. With the release of such massive youki Alucard is going to awaken even without me undoing the seal myself."

"You bitch!" before Valvatorez could finish his swear, Akua disappears into the darkness. Valvatorez and Artina head into the seal room.

Tsukune was at the seal where he saw it for the first time. The disembodied soul of Alucard was bound by spiritual chains inside a massive pentagram. The room was the size of a coliseum and has a spacious roof.

"GRAAWWWWWLLLLL!" the spirit roared. Rampaging inside the seal it attempts to break free. "Dammit I have to stop him." Tsukune muttered to himself. He could feel it himself. Some of his youki was being drawn into Alucard.

Valvatorez and Artina arrive at the scene. "Are we too late?" Valvatorez said. The spiritual chains were breaking one by one. Soon the spirit of Alucard would be free and return to his body.

The soul broke free from its chains and stayed there. "Odd. I would think he would be transported to his body by now." said Valvatorez who looked puzzled. Artina responded, "I think there is something else keeping him here."

At the bottom of the pit a lone warrior stands to challenge Alucard. Their fated showdown continues… in Episode 6!

Next Episode Preview

Tsukune: Alucard's soul breaks free from his seal. Disaster will fall upon us if it reaches its body.

Valvatorez: But a lone warrior stands in the way!

Artina: Who could she be?

Valvatorez: The fate of the world is upon us.

All: The epic battle begins in Final Episode: Bonds of the Soul

**Author's notes: Took a long time. This is reaching its end as I find myself too busy to write in the near future. Thank you for reading until now and I hope you will continue reading. **

**Leave reviews please.**


End file.
